Let Nothing Come Between Us
by ElisaCollette
Summary: Written for Bade Prompts: "She didn't tell you, did she?" Jade is worried about the upcoming wedding- but where are those anxieties actually rooted? And will she ever allow Beck to know the secrets she deals with daily?


Written for BadePrompt's "(S)he didn't tell you, did (s)he?" challenge.

This is a one-shot that stands alone, but it is in the same universe as "Never a Year Without Summer." (if you haven't read it yet, you should try it. It's fluffier than this).

Thank you to Cassandra for inviting me to participate and to dmnchld1029 for proofreading.

* * *

**Let Nothing Come Between Us**

"_My love _  
_You know that you're my best friend. _  
_You know that I'd do anything for you _  
_And my love _  
_Let nothing come between us _  
_My love for you is strong and true."_  
~ from "Hold On" by Sarah McLachlan

"Why do you hate me?" Jade posed the question as she walked around their bedroom, putting away the laundry he'd helped her fold. Of course, every piece Beck had folded had then been re-folded by his neurotic fiancée. He was lounging across the bed, his head resting on a pile of black sweaters. She scowled at him as she took in his smile.

"I don't hate you," Beck told her with a grin. "Stop being dramatic. It's not like I'm asking for your kidney."

"I will give you my kidney," she hissed, grabbing his socks from the bed and moving them to the correct drawer. "I don't understand why you want me to do this. You know how I feel about Tori – and asking favors – and weddings."

He chuckled and stood, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed deeply and rested her head against his chest. "Can we just elope?" Her voice was small and he almost agreed. But he knew his family would be so disappointed – and in his heart, he thought Jade might regret it too. To an extent. Some day. But not that day. She was so overwhelmed with wedding plans that she probably would agree to give up her kidney if it meant eloping was an option.

"No," he told her calmly, rubbing her arm as he pulled away. "It's going to be fine. My mom is taking care of everything else – but this, you have to do yourself."

Tori was waiting at the restaurant; Jade was late. She had been sitting in the car for twenty minutes, trying to think of a reason to leave and miss their appointed meeting time. But she had nothing. So, she walked into the Italian bistro and sat down across from Tori Vega – her high school nemesis – her college frenemy. The woman who annoyed and impressed her, all at the same time.

The other brunette had already ordered a drink and was stirring sugar into a glass of iced tea as she glanced up, waiting for an apology. Jade ordered a glass of water from the waitress who appeared and settled her purse on the floor beneath the table. "You're twenty minutes late," Tori finally said.

"I came," Jade responded.

"I didn't come to be insulted," Tori said, standing. It was a warning.

"Please stay," Jade said. "I'm sorry." Tori sat again, her expression softening. She had been touring for the past few months and had only been back in LA for a week. Most of her time had been trying to get her house back to rights and reconnecting with her parents. But when Jade had called and invited her to dinner – well, demanded her presence at dinner – she had been intrigued.

They both picked at the bread sitting in the center of the table. "How was the tour?"

"Great. Amazing. I can't believe it's happening – I have an interview with Ellen tomorrow. She's asked me to sing on the show."

"That's great."

"Why are you being weird?"

"I'm not being weird."

"We never have meals together without everyone else. You never invite me anywhere. What is going on?" Jade was annoyed by all the questions. But she stunned both herself and Tori when she burst into tears.

Somewhere between the tears, she spit out the general news that Tori had missed. She and Beck were engaged – she's agreed to marry him. She wanted to marry him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. But he wanted this big family wedding and she wanted nothing to do with it – and she didn't know what to do.

Tori quickly and quietly shooed away the approaching waitress before the woman earned a tongue lashing from a mournful Jade. She pulled a package of tissues from her purse and handed them to Jade, who accepted them but continued crying, hiding her face in her hands. The other woman was silent; she knew the dangers of saying the wrong thing, especially when Jade was so emotional. Finally, once her tears died down, Tori made an attempt.

"Congratulations," she said softly. "I can see that it's really overwhelming right now – but you and Beck getting married – that's a great thing."

"Cat's known for weeks. She didn't tell you, did she?" Jade sounded surprised; usually telling Cat something was as good as having it announced on the news or proclaimed by banner-dragging blimp.

Tori shook her head. "Cat usually exhausts herself just by telling me what she did on any given day – we don't usually get to the point where she tells me anything about you or Beck." She shook her head and chuckled. "I know what she ate for breakfast every day last week, but I didn't know her best friend was engaged." Jade tried to hold back a sniffle and then blew her nose. She spent several minutes using the ice from her water glass and the makeup from her purse to make it look less noticeable that she'd been crying.

"You should be happy," Tori said carefully. "If you're not happy, you need to talk to Beck. Your wedding day is not something you should be dreading."

"It's what he wants. He doesn't ask for a lot," Jade told her. "And his family would never forgive me if I forced him into eloping. Piper might understand," she mused, mentioning his mother, "but the extended family would freak."

Tori's expression was sympathetic. Despite what Jade had put her through, she knew the other woman did it mostly out of fear and insecurity. Her defense mechanisms were textbook and Tori had taken plenty of psychology courses in college. She had found herself, during those classes and those readings, trying to figure out Jade. And she'd done it, to an extent.

"Why don't we order before our waitress has a fit?" Tori suggested, picking up the menu and glancing through it. They ordered quickly and went back to a slightly uncomfortable silence. "I don't mind just listening – but I'm sure that's not why you asked me here. What's up?"

"It's stupid – I'm sure you have better things to do. I don't even know – "

Tori interrupted her. "Jade, just ask."

"Will you be in the wedding?"

"I would be honored," Tori said with a small smile. "See? Not so hard." Jade scowled at her smile.

Two days later, Jade had lost all thoughts of the wedding. Her side of the wedding party had been secured; that has been her only job. Well, that and the dress shopping. But she was avoiding that like the plague. She was sitting on the balcony of their apartment, pecking away at her laptop – finalizing a screenplay.

She looked up as Beck opened the door and joined her, setting a cup of coffee on the table next to the woman he loved. She smiled her thanks and continued writing. He sat next to her, sipping his own coffee, until she was finished and closed her laptop.

"What's up?" She asked, picking up her own mug.

"Tori called me about the other night."

"Of course she did," Jade answered, using her best mocking-Tori voice.

"Settle down," he told her. "She's worried about you. She said you were crying – in public. That's not like you. Talk to me."

"I'm fine," Jade told him testily. "Tori shouldn't have said anything. I've just been overwhelmed with everything. You know I don't want a big wedding – but I don't want to deprive your family of what they want."

"If it's going to upset you this much, I'll talk to my mom – maybe we can scale it back."

"That would be great," Jade agreed. "At least a little." Beck nodded before leaning over to kiss her gently.

"I love you," he said, the words whispered

"I love you too."

Two weeks later, she had finally done it. After weeks of pure avoidance, she had gone dress shopping with Tori and Cat. She had chosen the color and they had chosen their dresses. As a result of Cat's desire to try on every style of dress in the story, it had taken hours, but somehow she had survived. Cat had finally settled on a tea-length chiffon dress with a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves. She looked adorable in it – far younger than her actual age. But she liked it – and it was almost refreshing when she looked younger; it made her behavior seem almost normal. Almost. Tori ended up with a sleeveless jersey dress, also tea-length, with a ruched waistband. They both looked beautiful, and the dresses complemented one another without being identical.

But Jade was exhausted. She had been agreeable and polite all day. She was insistent that the stupid people at the bridal store not think she was some irritating bridezilla, so she had not said one insulting or sarcastic word. That had been the most difficult part. And now, she was expected for dinner with Beck, his parents, and his paternal grandparents. They had flown from Canada for the engagement party that was happening in a few days. Ignoring her desire to crawl into bed and stay there, Jade returned to her apartment only to freshen up and change into a dress appropriate for the occasion.

Beck was meeting her there, so she purposefully planned to be ten minutes late – she certainly didn't want the awkwardness of arriving before him. She was relieved to see, when she pulled into his parents' driveway, that his car was there. Stepping out of the car, she smoothed her dress, tucked a few dark curls behind her right ear, and headed for the front door.

Her fiancé was on the front stoop before she could knock – he had been waiting for her. And he looked horrified. "They didn't know," he said quickly. "My mom was trying to be nice – she thought you were just shy. She didn't realize that you don't get along with your parents. She's upset now that I've told her – but there's nothing she can do at this point – "

"Stop," Jade said severely, cutting him off with the sharpness in her voice and the glare in her eyes. "What happened?"

"My mom invited your parents to dinner. She wanted to meet them before the engagement party. She didn't mean to upset you – she really didn't." Jade believed him; Piper always meant well. She didn't have an unkind or a devious bone in her body – but that didn't change the reality of what was waiting for her in the house. Turning on her heel, she started back toward her car, fishing her keys from her purse.

Beck caught up to her quickly. Damn his long legs, she thought bitterly as he stepped around her and blocked her from getting back into her car. He held up his hands, resting them gently on her shoulders, keeping her in place. "Please, Jade. My mom feels terrible. It's going to be much more awkward if you leave. Just come in – you don't even have to talk to them – just have dinner with us. We'll get it over as quickly as possible – I'll say I have an early call tomorrow so we can leave early."

"I'm not going in there," Jade told him, "not with them." She hadn't laid eyes on her parents since the day after she turned eighteen, when she'd used the money her grandfather had left her to rent an apartment – the same apartment she now shared with Beck. "I can't," she added, her voice filled with pain he didn't recognize. She had always been angry about her parents – but she would never tell him why. He'd always assumed they annoyed her, much like the rest of earth's population. But she had forever refused to discuss them or any of her feelings about them. If he had known his mother's plan, he would have stopped it – but now it was too late. And if Jade left before dinner, his mother would never forgive herself – and his grandparents would be upset as well.

"Please," he asked, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled automatically into his embrace, her muscles used to the sensations and the movements. "I'll be next to you the whole time – two hours at the most. Then we can go home and I promise – I'll let you watch _The Scissoring_ as many times as you want. And we'll order that disgusting pizza you like."

"It's not disgusting," Jade told him. He could see her resolve crumbling. "I really don't want to do this," she told him sincerely, her voice more sad than angry.

"I know," he answered, kissing her temple. "And I appreciate you doing it despite that. My mom loves you – she'd be devastated if she thought she'd upset you enough to make you leave." Jade closed her eyes, forehead resting against his chest as she tried to muster up the courage to move. Finally, her right hand found his left and slipped into it and they started back together toward the front door.

Piper was inside the foyer, looking positively penitent. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault that they're horrible," Jade told her, accepting the hug the other woman offered her. She kept a tight grip on Beck's hand the whole time and tried to break the tension. "What's for dinner?"

"Vegan lasagna – gluten free bread – and a big salad. And wine. Lots of wine."

"I'll go for wine," Jade agreed, following Piper into the kitchen. She could hear voices in the living room, but they had avoided being seen and were alone in the large, airy room. Piper took a bottle of Chardonnay that had been chilling in the refrigerator and poured a generous glass for Jade, then one for herself. She looked at Beck, who shook his head.

Piper sipped from her glass and then looked toward the living room. "I'm going in – take your time. Come in when you can. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes and we'll go to the dining room." Jade knew she couldn't hide in the kitchen until dinner. It would be rude to Beck's grandparents – they wouldn't understand her motivations.

After taking several gulps of the dry, fruity alcohol, she gripped Beck's hand tighter and walked with him into the living room. Abby and Henry Oliver were sitting across from the entrance on the soft blue love seat, so they were the first people that Jade saw. They helped. They both smiled widely. Abby stood and crossed the room to hug her firmly. "It's so good to see you, love."

"It's good to see you too," Jade answered. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"It was uneventful. That's always what I pray for – so yes, I suppose it was nice."

"Air travel is the devil anymore," Henry said, his laugh boisterous as he disagreed with his wife. "But we got here in one piece each – so we're thankful for that." He winked at Jade. "I hear congratulations are in order," he said happily. "You sold your first screenplay."

Jade blushed – it was very unlike her – but she was pleased that Beck's grandfather seemed proud. She nodded. "It's pretty exciting – I've been working with my agent – Steven Spielberg just signed on to direct it. And they're hiring me as part of the consulting team – so I'll at least have some say if they make changes"

"You should be very proud," Henry answered.

"Thousands of screenplays are optioned every year that are never made," a familiar voice sneered. All attention in the room fell to her father, Benjamin West. All of Beck's relatives looked immediately uncomfortable and Jade's face fell. It was Beck who finally spoke.

"I can't imagine that will happen here," he said testily. "Jade did an amazing job – and one of the top directors in the world caught wind of it. I'm sure it will be a success." Benjamin shrugged his shoulders.

"Jade," he said curtly, as some sort of greeting.

"Hello, father," she answered. She looked next to him, where his second wife sat, in all her fake-boob and fake-tan glory. "Melody." The woman grimaced. Jade took in a sharp breath and moved her eyes to the next sofa where her mother was sitting with her husband.

"Hello, mother. Jasper." Her mother gave her a weak smile and Jasper simply nodded at the greeting.

Piper spoke suddenly. "Dinner is almost ready. Why don't we head to the dining room? Sweetie, can you lead the way?" Andrew nodded and indicated that his guests should follow. He gave Jade an apologetic look as he passed.

Dinner was a disaster. Jade tried to keep quiet, but Beck's grandparents wanted to talk to her – they tried to engage her in conversation again and again. Each time they brought up something that Jade had accomplished or was working on, her father, step-mother, or step-father would make a face or say something dismissive. She felt like a child again. Her mother was silent – and she downed three glasses of wine before most had finished the first. Her eyes never lifted from her plate.

Jade had never had a panic attack in her life – but she thought she was coming close as the insults and derision continued – especially that from her father and Jasper. It was subtle, but it did not escape Beck's notice that every time either man spoke, Jade jumped or twitched. He'd only met her father once – and Jasper never. He didn't like them.

"Abby, you're going to love the venue for the wedding – the botanical gardens. Probably the most beautiful space I've ever seen for a wedding," Piper said, once the dessert had been served. "Maybe if we have time this week, I can take you to see it—"

"That would be lovely, dear," Abby answered. She looked at Benjamin and Leann and smiled. "We couldn't be happier that Jade and Beck are getting married. Jade is such an incredible young woman. I'm sure you're very proud." Leann smiled and nodded but Benjamin's eyes darkened.

"She's wasting her intelligence in a field where failure is almost assured," Benjamin answered. "It goes against everything we ever taught her – I certainly wouldn't say we're proud. She's gotten lucky. It won't last." Beck's expression flared; he was furious. Jade was staring at her plate – her silence was completely out of character. Beck didn't understand why she wasn't fighting back. She had accomplished so much – where had the timid behavior come from?

Before his son could do anything, Andrew stood, his expression stony. "I've never, in my life, asked someone to leave my home. But your attitude toward your daughter is unacceptable. She has become a part of this family – and you will not come into my home and show blatant disrespect for my family. Jade is an amazing person – she and my son are in love – and they support one another in ways reminiscent of the strongest marriages I've seen. She has so much to be proud of – she is brilliant and accomplished at an incredibly young age. If you can't share in that pride, it's your loss." He pointed to the door. "I'll show you out." Benjamin left in a huff, Melody following close behind.

"I apologize for my ex-husband," Leann said softly. "He's –"

Jade interrupted her sharply. "Don't apologize for him, mother. There's no excuse for his rude behavior."

"You're one to talk about rude behavior," Jasper said angrily. "Don't speak like that to your mother."

Jade jumped at the tone of his voice. She was about to argue with him, but his expression stopped her. "Excuse me," she said shakily. Supporting herself against the table, her knuckles white, she stood and left the room.

"Thank you for coming," Piper said with a weak smile at Leann. "I'm sorry for the tension—"

"You didn't cause it," Leann answered. "Thank you for your hospitality." She stood and started toward the door, Jasper following without a thanks – or any word – to the Oliver family.

Beck followed them out the door. "Mrs. West?" Leann stopped and turned.

"I'll be in the car," Jasper said tightly.

"What is Mr. West's problem?" Beck asked her. "Why can't he give her a break? And your husband – I've never seen anyone speak to Jade like that and get away with it."

"The past doesn't matter," Leann told him, "you're good for Jade. It's your future that matters. Keep her away from them." Her voice was soft and quiet – she seemed like a deer in the headlights – ready to run. Her demeanor had been the same all evening.

"What are you talking about?"

"**She didn't tell you, did she**?" Leann's voice was quiet, frightened almost. She looked nervously around, waiting for something to jump out at her as she spoke to Beck.

"Tell me what?"

"Ask Jade." She was gone before Beck could ask another question. Once Leann was gone, Beck started up the stairs to find his fiancée. She was curled into a ball on the center of a bed in one of the guest rooms, her eyes rimmed in red from tears she'd already cried and those she was still holding back. Piper sat next to her, rubbing her shoulder gently. Jade stared into space and her completely blank expression terrified him.

Once he entered the room, Piper stood from her perch on the bed, leaning over to gently kiss Jade on the cheek. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Jade offered no reply, so Piper left the room quietly. Beck closed the door behind her and kicked off his shoes. He crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Jade, cringing as she flinched briefly. She eventually relaxed in his arms but remained silent.

He apologized for her father and Jasper, reminding her that they were wrong - that their words were petty and meaningless. He apologized for her mother's inability to ever stand up for her. Words continued to flow like balm over an open wound as he told her how beautiful she was – how special, talented, and intelligent. She listened, but never answered.

That night, after he had cajoled her into showering and changing into a pair of soft cotton pajamas his mother had left, he held her once again in bed – this time in the dark. "Your mother tried to tell me something today – she said you're keeping something from me. And she was afraid of someone. Who is she afraid of? What was she trying to tell me?" Jade tensed, so he knew he'd hit on something.

"I can't talk about it."

"Jade, you're an adult now – they can't ever hurt you again. But I need to know. I can't stand the idea that you've been hurt it ways that I can't comprehend. How can I help you if you keep me in the dark?"

"I can't," she said sadly. "Not now."

"Okay," he agreed. He kissed her forehead, then her lips. He pulled away, but only slightly. As he spoke, she felt his breath on her ear. "But when you're ready – I'm here."

She was quiet for days. Beck worried – and Tori worried when she stopped to visit. Cat didn't notice – she spoke enough for three people. But everyone gave Jade space – and she spent it in contemplation.

On Sunday morning, four days after the disastrous dinner, Jade woke in Beck's arms. The time she had spent wrapped up in her own brain had left her with a sense of calm. **Her doubts were gone**. She knew him – she knew him better than she knew herself. And he would never use her insecurities – her secrets – her shame – against her. She had been awake for over an hour when his eyes opened and he focused on her troubled expression.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," she answered.

"You're thinking too hard," he told her sleepily. His hand reached up to gently smooth the worry lines that had formed in her forehead.

"I don't want any secrets anymore," she told him, before she could change her mind. "I'll tell you – if you promise you'll still love me."

Beck sighed; what had she been through that gave her such fear, so many doubts? He hugged her tightly. "There is nothing that you could tell me that would change my feelings for you. Nothing could take away my love for you."

They spent the day in bed – talking. She told him of the shadows of her past – and he stayed close. He didn't play into her original fears; he didn't move away; he didn't judge her. Once all was revealed, he wanted to kill those who had hurt her – but that didn't matter in those quiet, important moments. Those moments further cemented the relationship they'd been building for years. The past didn't matter. They had the future – so many opportunities. And they would find them together – unencumbered by the secrets of the past.

* * *

Thanks for reading - please review!


End file.
